Many types of devices, such as sensors, vehicles, appliances, industrial equipment, and other things, are gaining computing resources and network capability. Sometimes described as the Internet of Things (IoT), modern computing systems may include cloud-based servers, network infrastructure, and connected edge devices that all work together to perform networked application functions. Typical IoT connected edge devices may be small devices with low power consumption and thus typically include relatively low processing power or other computing resources. Additionally, typical IoT connected devices at the edges of the network may have limited available bandwidth. Establishing a high-speed network connection for IoT connected devices may require an expensive data plan or other network service.
Certain computing devices may recognize one or more objects based on input images. Typical object recognition algorithms require large reference image databases in order to perform object recognition. Execution time of object recognition algorithms is typically proportional to the image database size.